A Familiar Scene
by Grizzled Dish
Summary: Dave just wanted a normal life. Well, as normal of a life that being the bodyguard to the son of a famous crime lord could get. When a costumed duo is thrust into his life, he'll have to choose between the man that gave him everything and what is right.
1. Chapter 1

_After going on a Kick-Ass fanfiction binge, I was assaulted by ideas and thoughts for days. So I decided to write the one that interested me the most. Obviously it's an AU, and will mainly follow the movie's plot but with elements from the comic book. The POV will shift between Dave, Mindy, and a general one. I won't really specify as to whose POV it will be, because frankly I think it'll be pretty obvious. I hope you all like it and reviews and critique are welcome._

_I don't own anything.  
><em>

* * *

><p>"The movie is starting in ten minutes!"<p>

God, could he be any more of a fucking douche?

"It's okay, we're cool! We're only going to miss the trailers."

I blame his father, really. The kid lacks discipline, nothing but a spoiled brat.

"Yeah, but I wanted to get some popcorn!"

Dear god, kill me now. I'm begging you!

"When we get in there, get Chris some popcorn, okay? What do you want to drink, want a Pepsi? And get him a Pepsi. I'll have an Icee. Mixed... like when they mix the red one and the blue one.

"And a pack of Twizzlers."

Turning away from the steering wheel that I had been glaring at for the past thirty minutes, I gave the man the biggest fake smile I could muster.

"No problem, boss!"

When I get home, I'm definitely going to hang myself.

Some of you might be wondering as to who I am. You're probably imaging that I'm some 6'5, 300 pound black guy when actually I'm pretty much the exact opposite. My name's Dave Lizewski and I'm the personal body-guard for the biggest pussy on the planet; Chris D'Amico, son of Frank D'Amico. Now, Frank is a known Mafia crime-lord; you can see his face on newspapers from time to time and hear his name talked about in grubby alleys where small-time crooks whisper about his success with obvious envy.

I met Frank when I was twelve years old and had completely owned his son in a Taekwondo tournament, leaving the little shit on the mat crying for his mother. Frank had stared me down for a good minute and a half and my dumb-ass hadn't even tried to back down from the imposing man. After an awkward moment of my father staring between me and the man, wondering if he should say anything or not, Frank had chuckled and patted me on the head.

"You've got spunk, kid."

A few years later after my mother died and my father drank himself into a coma, Frank offered me a job. He had been keeping tabs on me, for what reason I still don't know, and had decided to toss me a bone. So after proving my skills against the previous body-guard, I was set up as one of the biggest bad-asses in his little syndicate. Years of throwing myself into training had been rewarding, and the black-belt was now for more than just for show and was actually paying off. The real reason I got the job was because I could "protect" him at school, something that the Principal hadn't allowed the previous body-guard to do, even under threats. Guy has balls.

"Jesus fuck! Are you even paying attention you idiot? Focus on the damn road!"

Chris's annoying voice brought me back to reality.

Sometimes I would even purposefully ignore the idiots brave (stupid) enough to bully the little shit. Those few, infrequent yelps of pain are like music to my ears.

* * *

><p>"Is it gonna hurt?"<p>

Sometimes I wonder if this is all worth it, all this training and pain. But then I do a back flip or spring board off a roof-top and all those thoughts vanish. I love doing what I do, and I love doing it with my daddy.

"Don't worry, you're gonna be fine baby-doll!"

And even though the idea of taking a bullet to the chest frightens me like it would anyone else, those few brief words give me all the reassurance I need. Above everything, I trust daddy.

But shit did it hurt.

At least we'll get to go to the bowling alley after this!

* * *

><p>I could barely keep my face straight, but seeing the look of incredulity on daddy's face was just way too funny. Luckily I was able to keep my laughter down.<p>

"Yeah I want a puppy! A cuddly fluffy one!"

Sure a puppy wouldn't be so bad, but with our lifestyle we probably wouldn't be able to take care of him.

"And a MovieStar Make-Over Sasha!"

Okay, I'm not going to be able to hold it in! The look of relief on daddy's face as I peeled in to laughter and explained that I was just fucking with him was a hundred times more funnier than the look he had after I said I wanted a dog.

"I'll be right back, dad. I'm gonna go grab some napkins."

I didn't bother leaving my sundae, If I finished it along the way I could probably get him to buy me another one, especially with my birthday so close.

"Why the fuck are we at a bowling alley?"

"Probably because you want to be here?"

"What! I never said I wanted to come here!"

"Yeah, well you said you wanted to do something fun, so here we are."

"You call this fun?"

I frowned at the loud voice. It sounded like some kid was arguing with his dad, what a cunt. Walking around the corner I immediately found myself bumping into a person, and when I bumped into a person I usually wasn't the one to get knocked down, but this time I was.

"Ouch! Watch where you're going idiot!"

I glared up at the scrawny guy standing above me, not even offering to help me up. I noticed that I no longer had my sundae in my hands, and my frown deepened. Not only did this douche knock me down, he made me drop my fucking sundae. He was definitely going to get a kick to the balls.

Just as I was about to let my leg find its target, another voice stopped me.

"You alright?"

He was crouched down and offering one of his hands, and in the other - my sundae.

"Yeah, sure."

Grabbing his hand, I let him help me up.

"You sure?"

Glaring at him, I reached out and quickly grabbed my sundae out of his hand. Am I sure? What did I look like some fragile little doll?

"Yes, dick. I'm sure!"

Rolling my eyes I walked around them and went to the counter to grab the napkins and wolf down the rest of my sundae. I wasn't going to ask daddy to get me an extra one, those two clowns ruined my appetite.

As I walked back to our seat I noticed that the taller one that had helped me up was looking in my direction, the fuck did he want?

"Kids these days, huh Dave? No manners."

That was the one that knocked me over and he looked like he was barely holding back his guts from his stupid joke, what a tool.

"Hey!" They both looked towards me and I stared the scrawny one down for a second before lifting up my hand and letting the bird fly. The scrawny one looked indignant but "Dave" was grinning.

As I walked away, the final thing I heard from them was definitely coming from "Dave."

"Well, how does it feel to be told off by a middle-school girl, Chris?"

I couldn't help but grin.

* * *

><p>"So, how many comics can I get today?"<p>

I ignored him in favor of reading up on some older issues of Spider-Man. Between guarding Chris, school-work, and going out on late-night runs to help out with Frank's business I hardly ever got any time to actually read comics nowadays. It fucking sucked.

"Heh, I bet I could just buy the whole fucking store."

Yeah, sure. That sounds like a great idea. Frank was an intelligent man, Angie was a smart woman, so why was Chris such a fucking retard?

There was a sudden silence and I looked up warily. Sudden silences were never a good thing, especially not in my line of work. Looking up I noticed that every guy seemed to be looking towards the door and I guessed as to why.

Chris was as much of a comic-book fan as I had been in my younger days and we visited the Atomic Comics every week. Normally, the place was filled with geeky guys trying to buy their favorite comics or just hanging out with their friends, drinking coffee. Girls weren't all that uncommon here, I mean they read comic books too, y'know? But hot girls on the other hand, that was a whole different story. Most of them didn't want to be caught dead in a place like this.

Katie was apparently different. She would walk into this place like she didn't have a care in the world, smiling and waving at anyone and everyone. She would grab the comics she wanted, drink the coffee she thirst for and then leave with a smile. About 99% of the guys that frequented here had a crush on her.

And who could blame them.

"Chris, Dave, how are you guys?"

The fact that Chris and I knew her meant that we were pretty much the envy of nearly every guy here. We weren't popular by any means, but we weren't so low on the High-School Hierarchy that we were shunned by people. Chris tended to get more of the attention simply because he was rich, but the fact that I was forced to be around him pretty much all day meant that I would get some attention as well.

The real reason Katie of all people talked to us was because I had helped her study for Biology, Chris was insanely jealous about that.

"Hey, Katie. Here to buy some comic-books?"

Chris acting smooth was like watching a fish trying to walk on dry land. Meaning; that shit wasn't happening. Katie giggled a little at his stupidity and decided not to mention that there wouldn't really be any other reason as to why she was here.

"Yeah, Chris. I heard about Twilight: The Graphic Novel, so I came to see if they had it in stock. The books were great, so I bet they'll be even better with depictions!"

Dear god. Twilight: The Graphic Novel? I sincerely hope they don't actually have that here. Looking over at Katie, who was now looking through the rows of comic books in a vain search for her girly comic, I couldn't help but notice just how attractive she really was. She wasn't "hot," like most guys described her as, but "beautiful." She didn't dress like a slut and certainly didn't act like one. She was nice and down to earth and that was probably why I was so attracted to her. Glancing up at her face I froze at the slight discoloration I could see around one of her eyes.

Holy shit. Someone had given Katie Deauxma, the nicest girl in this entire fucking city, a black-eye. Before I could even register what I was doing I found myself walking towards her.

"Hey, Katie. You alright?" I gestured towards my own face vaguely and the look of horror that briefly contorted her face was something for concern.

She grabbed my arm and led me farther into the rows of comic books, looking around wildly before reaching into her purse and grabbing a hand-mirror and staring into it, turning her face so she could get a clear look at herself.

"Dammit," she cursed to herself before giving me a wary look. "Listen Dave, you can't tell anyone about this!"

Nodding, I continued to stare at her expectantly.

Sighing, she put away her mirror and make-up and then lead me even further into the back of the shop where most of the older comics could be found.

"I got this from my ex-boyfriend. He's been following me around, calling me late at night, and sending me threats!"

"Have you tried calling the police?"

"Yeah, but Rasul's part of some sort of gang, so they're really wary of going after him and because he hasn't really done much of anything and because I can't prove that he gave me the black-eye they're not really willing to risk it."

Holy shit, Katie sure did pick a winner. How a sweet girl like her got into a relationship with a street-thug I'll never know.

"Listen, the only reason I'm telling you this is because you saw it and I couldn't just lie to you. So don't tell anyone, okay? Not even to Chris, I know you guys are like best friends, but please don't!"

The idea of Chris and I being friends, let alone best friends, was laughable. I didn't bother to correct her because it would lead to a whole lot of questions I didn't want to, or could, answer.

"Mum's the word."

Smiling, she thanked me before briskly walking away and out of the store.

And then like an incoming train, the name of her boyfriend hit me.

Rasul.

Rasul the drug-dealer.

Rasul the drug-dealer that worked for Frank.

Rasul the drug-dealer that I was going to meet up with later this week to get our monthly cut.

Holy Shit.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day I found myself standing next a clearly irritated man. The elevator ride up to Frank's apartment was a tense one. Joe, or as most people called him "Big Joe", hated me. I knew it, he knew that I knew it, hell; everybody knew it. Big Joe was Frank's second in all but writing and when I suddenly appeared out of nowhere and started passing on Frank's messages to him, Joe took it as though I were directly ordering him around.

He hadn't liked that.

At least that's what I got from him pointing his pistol at me and demanding to know "Who the fuck I thought I was". After quickly disarming him and taking him down, I had called Frank and told him the situation, and boy had he been pissed.

Ever since then he had ignored me completely and the only time he ever talked to me was if we were in Frank's presence. As the doors opened and we stepped out, I couldn't help but look around. Despite being Chris's guard-dog, I rarely ever came into their home. It was even rare for Joe to be coming in here unannounced, but today we had a problem. And that problem was important enough that it warranted Joe gruffly telling me to follow him up to the D'Amico living area.

* * *

><p>"What? Are you telling me that I've got to believe in ghosts or superheroes?"<p>

As Joe tried to placate the man, I studied his expression. Frank was far more annoyed then he looked and the reason was because of how long these unknowns had been fucking us over. They had killed countless of our guys, busted even more exchanges than I could count, and now they were throwing all of this back in his face. Because of these people he had lost thousands upon thousands of dollars, but he was still a ruthless man and he wasn't going to show just how angry he really was, even in front of us, his most trusted employees.

"I think we're going to need to 'invite' our Russian over for a friendly chat."

His eyes turned towards me and I nodded, standing up from the comfortable leather seat and headed towards the door. Our snitches and drug-dealers didn't come to us, we came to them. It wasn't because Frank didn't trust them to reveal his more secret locations, it was because they needed to be reminded that no matter where they were in the city - we knew their location and that we were in control.

"Oh, and Dave?"

Looking back at him, I frowned at the brief look of hesitation that hardened into his usual flat stare.

"Take Chris with you. After all, he's going to be 18 in 8 months."

Oh fuck it all.

* * *

><p>Chris looked far too excited for his own good. Glancing into the rear-view mirror I grimaced at the sight of him practically beaming. From the smile on his face it looked more like I was taking him to Disneyland and not to find some drug-addict that we were going to have to kidnap and interrogate.<p>

Parking the car in front of the Russian's dingy apartment, I turned back and gave Chris a hard look.

"Listen, Chris. Stop smiling like an idiot and get serious. Dmitry, up there, isn't going to jump into ours arms and let himself get carted off to get interrogated, you're the one that's going to be taking him down. I'm not going to step in unless it gets really serious. Got it?"

Despite the fact that I had told him not to, he was still grinning like a loon.

"Sure, whatever. Do I get a gun?"

Sighing, I turned back and let my head fall onto the steering wheel. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>After breaking into the man's home, Chris had been able to knock the Russian out with a well timed vase to the head. The fact that he had been sleeping soundly in his bed didn't seem to deter the idiot from talking about how bad-ass he had been and how he was going to tell his dad all about it when they got home. It was slowly driving me mad and we still had a few more miles to go before we arrived to Frank's Lumber Supplies.<p>

"Dave, can I ask you a completely random question?"

Glancing at him through the mirror, I cocked an eyebrow. Despite our differences and the fact that we didn't really like each other all that much, we did talk. And why not? We were the same age, we were both guys, and we were together most of the time. Sure he was annoying, but I didn't hate him. Judging from the serious look on his face, he didn't want to talk about how "fuck-able" some of the girls at our school were or what assignments were due next week.

"Sure, whats up?"

It took a while for him to respond and from the look on his face it took all it had for him to come out and say it.

"Have you ever...dreamed about being a superhero?"

What? He was right, that was completely random.

"I mean, just knocking that guy out back there had felt so good, y'know? Creeping into his house and knocking him out made me feel like Batman or something, I don't know how to describe it. It just felt good, man."

Blinking, I stared at the road as my body began driving on auto-pilot. I actually knew exactly what he was talking about. Back when I first started taking lessons in Taekwondo, I had felt like such a bad ass. I had even taken to wearing the training-gear at my house and performing the exercises in front of the mirror in my bedroom. I had imagined that the plain white sparring clothes were actually skin-tight suits and that my head-gear was a mask; that I was an ass-kicking superhero!

"-ut do you know what's really fucking weird? That in all these years that people have been reading comic books and shit, not one of them has ever tried suiting up, making a name for themselves and just going out to fight crime! I mean come on, how bad ass would that be? Walking around as a fucking super hero!"

It's like Chris had been rooting around in my brain. I had always wondered such things back in the day before the Mafia had taken over my life and I was just too fucking busy to enjoy comic books and just be a teenager.

Gripping the steering wheel a little tighter, I decided that it wouldn't be good to head down this direction again. Glancing into the mirror and into Chris's wistful face, I grinned a little.

"This coming from the son of a crime lord? What would your Dad think if his son were out there fighting for the good guys?"

Chris scoffed and he turned to stare out the window.

"Like my dad gives a shit about me."

The rest of the ride was spent in silence.

* * *

><p>After unloading the Russian from the trunk of my car and having him strapped down to a chair, I found myself wondering if having Chris here to see this would really be a good idea. From the completely different mood he had now than when we were driving to the Russian's house, I can't help but think about the impact this would have on him now while he was in such a dark mood.<p>

The first time I had seen a guy get the shit beaten out of him for some lousy information I had been 15 and I had been shell-shocked. The guy's face had looked like a bloody rag after the goons had finished him off. The guy had been unable to so much as utter anything that wasn't a groan of pain and because he couldn't answer the questions they continued to beat him. I had ran out of the building and vomited inside a nearby dumpster. It had taken me a year of constantly being put out there and witnessing these type of things for me to become desensitized enough so that even I could interrogate someone.

I was pretty lousy at it. It wasn't in my nature to beat down a completely defenseless guy. Give me a guy with a gun or knife aiming to kill me and I'll knock his ass flat, but a guy strapped to a chair whose only reason for being there was because we needed to know if Jimmy was a rat or if someone was trying to steal our drugs? Fuck that. Luckily, I wasn't going to be administering today's interrogation.

"We just need to know who sold you our coke."

By now the Russian's face was covered in bruises and cuts; his nose had been broken a long time ago and the area under it was dark with blood. Spitting out the blood that had accumulated in his mouth, he glared up at Joe.

"I fucking told you, it was Trey!"

The large amount of blood in his mouth along with the accent made his words barely understandable. Joe sighed, shaking his head and gave a nod towards one of the men. Loud cries followed the meaty sounds of flesh on flesh as the goon began beating at his stomach and chest.

This had been going on for the past thirty minutes and Joe didn't look like he was going to let up until the guy was dead. Frowning and shaking my head at the sight I looked over to where Chris was standing. Or at least where he had been standing. Shit.

Looking around the warehouse, I knew he wasn't in here, so the only logical place would be outside. Quickly heading for the door, the sound of puking was obvious.

Chris was leaning over the side of the road and staring down at his own puke, panting.

"You alright?"

He damn near jumped out of his skin at my voice and he turned around holding up his fists. What the fuck? After a few seconds of staring at me he lowered his arms and groaned. Standing up he leaned against the back of our car and glared at the floor.

"Can't they see that he doesn't know anything?"

Sighing, I stepped over his vomit to lean against the car as well - looks like I was going to have to explain these things to him. I was hoping he had been able to keep it in until he got home and had this conversation with his dad, but fuck it.

"Joe's not going to stop until the guy's dead, y'know? And even if he ends up giving us any sort of information, he's still a dead man."

Chris didn't seem all that shocked at the information, but it was pretty obvious.

"Didn't you want to learn about this stuff? Didn't you think you were ready?"

Chris's head snapped up to glare at me and I chuckled, raising my hands to placate him. With a huff, he went back to glaring down at his vomit.

"When I imagined it, being in Dad's place, I didn't see it as beating the shit out of random coke-heads that were tied up. I thought of it more as a business. We would meet the dealers, exchange the drugs and money, wave our guns around at people who tried going against us, and shot at the guys that did."

I stared at him from the corner of my eye and frowned.

"Where did you think we were taking him after you knocked him out and we dragged him into the trunk?"

He didn't immediately answer my question, opting to stare at the doors leading into the warehouse. We could vaguely hear the sound of violence going on inside.

"I knew we were going to question him, but what Joe and the rest of the guys did in there was just over-kill. Hell, most of the time they didn't even give the guy a chance to talk!"

I nodded to myself, that was definitely true. I had noticed that as well back when I had witnessed my first interrogation. The doors to the warehouse suddenly opened, and a pair of goons walked out carrying a thick rolled-up carpet. It was cliche as hell, but it worked. Walking over to the dark van they had come in, they tossed the carpet in and quickly drove away. Joe came out next, smoking a cigarette and talking on the phone. Noticing us, he gave Chris a cheery wave before walking towards his car.

Chris was frowning heavily and I eyed him.

"So. What now, Chris?"

We both knew that I wasn't talking about where we were going next. Chris never answered, he just got inside of the car. This car-ride was also spent in silence.

* * *

><p>"Well if it isn't the boy-wonder himself!"<p>

I chuckled at Marty's declaration and clapped him on the back. Taking a seat opposite my two best-friends I eyed them both carefully. In the past few days I hadn't been able to talk to them too much besides the few times we could in between classes. We had different schedules, so we didn't have the same lunch hour and I was busy with being Chris's chauffeur. Luckily, yet oddly enough, today was a Chris free day. He had seemed pretty distracted since that day and had been frequently telling me that I didn't need to hang around him so often anymore. Yesterday he had gone off on his own to do something and when I asked him what he had been doing this morning he had just given me a smug look.

Whatever, I doubt he could have done something too stupid in just one day.

"So, Dave. I know you've been busy with _work_ and all but have you seen this new video on youtube?"

Todd looked far too excited for it to be just another video of a cute cat and a sudden feeling of dread crawled up and down my spine.

"Oh shit, look its even on the fucking news! Hey, turn it up!"

On the screen there was an attractive young reporter smiling and talking soundlessly. As the volume turned up, the small video that had been frozen next to her blew up and overtook the entire screen.

The grainy and far too shaky amateur video depicted a skinny male dressed up in a black and red skin-tight suit swinging a steel rod at a group of tattooed men in one hand and holding what looked like a taser in the other. He was screaming profanities at them as he swung the rod and looked a lot like a lunatic. After a few more seconds of the thugs getting hit by the rod and one of them damn-near getting tased, they finally ran off. The video focused in on the black and red clad male's face and my jaw dropped.

"That was awesome man! Who are you?"

And on the screen was the face of a person I could recognize, if only barely. Stubble coated his cheeks and chin, his hair was darker with red highlights, and a black mask covered the majority of his upper face.

"Me? I'm Red Mist."

* * *

><p><em>Say what? Heh, and here start the deviations. Hope you guys like it, and I'll explain some other stuff in the next chapter "Like why didn't Mindy recognize him" etc.<em> Dish, Out.


	3. Chapter 3

Slamming the rumpled newspaper in front of Chris I pointed at it, glaring at him. "What is this shit?"

Slowly, he looked up from his cereal and stared at the paper's headline with a grin. "Cool, isn't it? Can't believe there are actual superheroes in this city!"

I wanted to smack him, but I knew it wouldn't do either of us any good. Sighing, I sat in one of the many expensive chairs that were situated near the dining table. After seeing the news report yesterday, I had looked for Chris all around the city; checking the usual places he tended to hang-out, but he was no where to be found. This led me to entertaining the idea that he was going to be found in a ditch somewhere after getting the shit beaten out of him by some gang he had tried to play superhero with - it was not a good thought. Not only would it lead to me getting fired and having a big hit on my back, but I would have no way to find income unless I completely left the city; Frank would make sure of that. So I had given up, headed home, and decided that I would come here like I always did in the morning to pick up Chris to see if he would be there. Thankfully he was well and alive - for now.

"Cut the shit, Chris. I know that's you."

Chris froze rather comically, a spoonful of Cheerios half-way to his mouth and he stared at me for a few seconds before trying to recover.

"Wh-what are you talking about? That's not me! Sure I mean he's cool and all, but no way would I do that."

I didn't bother replying, deciding to use my age-old trick of simply staring him down. Frank used to do this back whenever Chris tried lying to him, and I had picked up on it as well. He lasted longer than he usually did, but in the end he always caved. "Okay, alright! Jesus, just stop staring at me!"

He dropped the spoon and crossed his arms petulantly, before grinning wildly. "But isn't it awesome! I did it!" He rose a fist triumphantly in the air and looked at me expectantly, as if though I were suddenly going to start complimenting him for being an idiot and nearly getting himself killed. I thought back to the conversation we had the other day and frowned, this was bad. This had definitely occurred because of that night and if Frank found out about this there would be hell to pay.

"Chris, do you know who those guys were? The ones you chased away?"

He looked confused, before shrugging and regaining his grin, going back to eating his cereal.

"They were part of a gang that are under Frank's payroll."

He froze again and he slowly looked up to meet my eyes, fear outshining the smug satisfaction that had been there only seconds ago. Finally, he was understanding the full implications of this and with a little more prodding I could get him to get rid of the getup and never talk about thi-

"Good."

What the fuck? Steely determination had replaced the fear and he was staring at me with a look that I had never seen on his face before. Shit, this was not good.

"Chris, listen if this is about the other day, you've got-"

Again I was interrupted by the sound of voices coming into the dining room and we both turned to look at who it was. Frank and Angie walked into the room, smiling and laughing together about something, snuggled close together in a morning embrace that any loving, married couple has been in before. I frowned at the sight and averted my eyes. It's not that I was jealous or anything, far from it; I simply disliked seeing Frank this way - so normal; human. Seeing the face of a cold-blooded murderer like Frank who wouldn't hesitate to kill hundreds for his own gain acting like a normal man in love was uncomfortable. The way a person could control his emotions and act so differently this well showed that Frank suffered from some sort of mental disorder and that he was a sociopath. Hell, even Joe looked uncomfortable sometimes in these types of situations and usually excused himself before anything else happened.

"Oh, Dave, what a pleasant surprise!"

I smiled at Angie, letting her come close enough so she could kiss my cheek and lightly pat my shoulder. Angie was a good woman; smart, beautiful, and she accepted Frank for who he was. The fact that such a supporting woman like her could end up with a killer like Frank showed just how fucked up the universe was. Frank gave me a brief look of surprise, knowing that I rarely ever came in here, instead opting to wait for Chris outside, but he gave me a slight nod of acknowledgement before taking a seat at the head of the table. Standing up, I glanced at Chris and noticed just how nervous he suddenly looked. Rolling my eyes, I caught his eyes and jerked my head towards the door. He nodded, hastily standing up and putting his bowl in the sink before giving his mother a kiss on the cheek and practically running out of the room.

I held in my groan and followed him; if this kept up Frank was sure to figure out what the idiot had done.

"Dave."

I stopped, turning my head to stare at him, and noticed the serious look in his eyes. Ah, business.

"Rasul's tonight."

And that was it. Shit, I totally forgot about that. Katie's face suddenly appeared in my head, along with the slightly covered up black-eye she had sported the last time I saw her and I clenched my hand in to a fist. Nodding easily, I turned away and left the D'Amico residence, Frank's curious eyes watching me go.

* * *

><p>I watched daddy work on his comic books like I usually did at this time of the day. If we weren't training or daddy was doing his own thing, daddy spent his time drawing his comic book and I spent my time watching him. The only thing different this time were the sweet new knives I was playing around with, a gift from daddy for my birthday.<p>

"You remember what's tonight, don't you pumpkin."

He looked up from his work to smile at me, and I smiled back. Of course I knew what was going on tonight; I had memorized every little detail of the plan, except the boring parts that focused on monitoring Chris D'Amico, the head honcho's son, but that was only because I wasn't a part of that. The fact was that most people would think it odd that a girl like her wasn't at school, and most cops were really hard about truancy around here, so daddy thought it were best if I just stayed in. Daddy took it upon himself to trail the kid whenever he had the chance to. He had told her once that if it weren't for the bodyguard the kid always had around with him, he would have already kidnapped him and used him for leverage. The fact that daddy seemed hesitant to go against someone had unnerved me a little bit, but daddy never explained any further than the fact the bodyguard was apparently really good at what he did.

Something about that had really irked me for some reason, but I didn't think too much about it. Putting it to the back of my mind once again, I grinned up at daddy.

"Hell yeah! More drug-busting, huh!"

Daddy just laughed.

* * *

><p>We drove in relative silence on the way to school, and I was grateful for that; my mind suddenly preoccupied with what was going to happen tonight. Chris kept giving me glances and my frown deepened. There was no point in trying to ignore this, there was no way I was going to let him get into such a dangerous business; if not for my own safety in Frank's company, but for his.<p>

"Chris, you've gotta stop this idea about being a superhero and trying to bring your dad's company down."

His head swiveled so fast in my direction, that I could hear a few light pops come from him. He glared at me for a few moments before sagging into his seat with a depressed sigh.

"I know it's impossible by myself, but what I saw that other day...it was game-changing, man. _Game-changing_."

I didn't say anything, I wanted to hear everything he had to offer, wanted to hear what his plan was and what he was going to do if I tried to stop him.

"There's nothing you can do to convince me otherwise, Dave. I chose between this and my dad, and If you're going to get in my way too, then I'm going to have to take you down too."

Surprise shook me at such a heated claim, one that I knew was rather impossible for him, but the determination that I heard from him showed that if anything he was going to try until he had no more ounce of determination in him. All my arguments suddenly seemed moot - Chris was right, he had chosen this, and it was my duty to either tell Frank about this or help him. Telling Frank would wash my hands of this and there would be no more need for me to worry about anything, everything would be set and I would live the rest of my days knowing that I had thrown Chris under the bus. Frank wouldn't just let Chris get away with this scott-free. He may have been his only son, but it would be a clear sign of betrayal, and that betrayal coupled with the fact that there were other "superheroes" he was hunting for trying to fuck with his business meant that he only had one choice in regards to Chris.

I didn't like Chris; he was annoying and moody, rich and spoiled - he was my antithesis and the only reason I put up with him was because it was my job to do so. But that didn't fucking mean I wanted him dead! My grip on the steering wheel tightened and as I looked into the mirror I could see the slightly hopeful expression on his face, one that practically begged me not to sell him out.

"You're an idiot Chris."

He looked offended but I stopped him from saying anything by shaking my head. It was my turn to talk.

"Frank has given me everything, not telling him about this would be spitting on the generosity he imparted on me and my family."

The defeated look that crossed Chris' face damn near made me stop, but I continued.

"But I've spent a lot of time with him and I know that he isn't the nice man that he presents himself as. I know that what he does, and what I do, and what everyone else in this fucking company does is wrong. I know that if there is a hell, all of us will be on the first-class ride there once we're six-feet under. I know that you think that we're all monsters, and you're right."

Chris looked confused now and I tried hard to blink away the tears that were forming at the corner of my eyes. Despite doing what I do, shit like this always got me emotional, especially seeing as how I've never had anyone to voice these kinds of thoughts to. I know most of the older guys under Frank's hand have gone through this and have gotten over it, but shit - I'm still just a fucking teenager doing shit that no one should have to do!

"And if you think that you're going to take out cold-blooded murderers like us, you're out of your fucking mind."

Taking a deep breath I blew it out and sealed my fate.

"You're out of your fucking mind if you think you're going to be doing it alone."

The full-blown grin that grew on Chris's face made it slightly more bearable to push back the cold feeling that grew in the pit of my gut and I laughed hard; knowing that I didn't really feel like laughing at that moment. Chris knew it too, so he laughed with me.

We were going to fucking die.

* * *

><p>I parked the car in front of the dark and graffiti'd apartment and nodded at the person sitting beside me. With a deep breath, we both exited the expensive car, liberated of any licence plates.<p>

Chris was dressed as Red Mist, his fists clenched tight around the weapons he had used the other day; an expensive tazer and the thick steel baton. Stepping up next to him I glanced down at what I was wearing. Being only a few inches taller than Chris, he had lent me the extra suit he had bought online, only this one was black with gray and didn't have the patch on the chest area nor the cape that the one Chris was wearing had. Instead of the mask, I had opted for a plain black balaclava that hid most of my face and head except for a thin bar that exposed my eyes and the bridge of my nose.

Exhaling loudly, I turned to Chris and forced a smile on my face.

"Time to kick some drug dealer ass, eh, Red Mist?"

Chris smiled, raising up a fist between the two of us and I did so too; bumping them together.

"Hell yeah, Kick-Ass."

* * *

><p><em>I actually completely forgot about this in the rush of a new quarter, my bad, as an apology I'll try to update again by the end of the week. Hope you guys liked it and if you did hit me up with some reviews. If you didn't, hit me up with some reviews telling me how bad I did and ways to approve. Thanks in advance. Peace out!<em>

_-Dish_


	4. Chapter 4

On the way up to Rasul's I couldn't help but doubt my decision to help Chris again. I was planning on beating the shit out of Rasul anyways for what he did to Katie, but that would have been personal and Frank wouldn't have been involved in any way. But taking him out and then stealing their drugs and cash was basically a death sentence, and as we continued up the stairway I found myself caring less. Sure Frank saved me from a life of poverty and who knows what else, but his gang of merry misfits I had no love for; they were all greedy and would double cross Frank just as soon as he would them. On some level I had already accepted the possibility Frank would find out and Chris and I would have to flee the state so I would just wing it from now on.

"Yo Dave," Chris was looking more and more uncomfortable the more steps we took, especially after I warned him they'd probably have guns, "so what's our game plan?"

I shrugged, opening the door leading to the top floor, "Easy; don't say shit and follow my lead."

It was easy to spot which room they used as their hideout, it was the one with the two big burly black dudes standing up front smoking weed. Very inconspicuous I assure you, but it's not like the police came around these parts anyhow. They immediately noticed us and started laughing to each other, alright good, they probably hadn't seen any news about Chris; this was going to be much easier.

Putting on a cheesy grin, I laughed with them, "Yo wassup guys!" A slur here, a stumble there, we're just two drunk kids looking to score some drugs! Our act, which Chris quickly followed thankfully, only served to make them laugh harder.

"Holy shit, Rasul! D'Marcus! Check these fucking kids out!"

Roaring with laughter, they swung the door open and ushered us in, holy shit this was a lot easier than I thought it would be. As soon as they caught sight of us, the entire room filled with laughter as they pointed incredulously, mostly at Chris who was the more vibrantly dressed. My huge grin couldn't have been more genuine.

* * *

><p>Daddy wasn't moving as he stared into the binoculars, mouth slightly open in surprise and I doubt I was any better. It was Red Mist! Holy crap! Sure the guy had zero skills and had basically scared those thugs off by acting like a total moron, but that didn't mean that it wasn't awesome! He even had his own side-kick! This drug bust had suddenly gotten ten times more interesting.<p>

"Daddy! It's really him! We have to go in now!"

I frowned when he didn't respond, just continued to stare and it wasn't until I basically shouted in his ear that he looked over at me.

"Pumpkin, we're going to have to wait a bit, that's D'Amico's son and his bodyguard."

Okay, make that one hundred times more interesting.

* * *

><p>Rasul didn't have a chance to so much as shout as my fist destroyed his lower jaw and knocked him out. D'Marcus, who had the most fighting experience out of their entire little gang was quick to pick up a bottle of Jack and swing it at me but he went down too when my kick took the breath out of him and he crumpled to the floor holding his stomach. I tuned out the only woman's screams, focusing on the body guards that had been stationed out the door, at least one of them would be carrying a piece. The fat one was reaching into his jacket and Chris, who had been open mouthed watching me reached over and smacked him in the back of the head with his baton a couple of times. The sound that the weapon made as it connected with the big guy's head almost made me cringe and only served to make the woman yell even more.<p>

The second body guard looked ready to bolt out of the door, but Chris was close enough to taze him right on the neck and he dropped like a sack of potatoes. The woman and the rest of the gang, who had been too high to even try to fight back had rushed out of the room screaming and neither of us tried to stop them, they weren't important.

"Holy shit!" Chris laughed high and loud, looking down at the two guys he dropped and then up to me a few times. "Holy shit that was easy! That was so fucking cool how we just dropped these dudes in seconds man! I knew we'd be fucking awesome at this!"

I shrugged, smiling slightly, his laughter was infectious. How he could laugh at this violence yet vomit all over himself at the sight of the Russian's battered body I would never know. Adrenaline once again started pumping through my veins as he suddenly looked behind me, eyes going wide and I swung around before he could even finish his shout of "Oh shit, Dave look out!"

D'Marcus had recovered quicker than I thought and his gun looked huge in his hand, which is probably why I didn't notice the purple clad midget that had appeared suddenly behind him, double edged sword at the ready to cut through him. Before his finger could even find the trigger or I could move to stop him, the ninja midget had stabbed him straight through his chest, the sword's end poking out through his chest.

"Sup, idiots!"

* * *

><p>Holy shit. Holy shit! I knew I was acting kind of like those idiot girls that would fawn over every pop star they could see, but watching them take down those guys in what was probably a minute without so much as breaking a sweat I couldn't help myself. The guy in the black was definitely the better fighter and I could feel my heart acting up at the thought of fighting him in a spar, he was fucking good!<p>

Rookie mistake leaving that guy alive though, I could already see him moving. There's no way I was going to let that thug hurt either of those two before I had a crack at them! Getting to the building's window ledge was easy, but stealthily opening it and climbing into the room without being seen was slightly trickier, but I managed. I was going to look so badass after this!

I admired his reflexes though, he had already turned around to face the guy before Red Mist could even warn him, that's pretty crazy, but I wasn't going to let him ruin my entrance. My blade easily slid through him, sharpened specifically by Daddy for this mission it cut through the druggie's body like a steak.

"Sup, idiots!"

Red Mist looked like he was going to throw up, but the dude in the black just watched me. Huh, guess he was used to seeing people get killed, though being part of that fucker D'Amico's group probably helped with that. Oh that reminds me.

"I've got one question for you two, and depending on how you answer it, you might end up like this moron!" I gave the dead guy's body a kick for emphasis.

Ninja dude just gave me another look and though I couldn't see it, I knew he was raising an eyebrow at me. Heh, cool as a cucumber, I liked that.

"What are Frank D'Amico's son and bodyguard doing fucking up his business?"

* * *

><p>I reacted immediately, knowing that she knew our identities basically put her on the top of my kill list. I swung a punch aimed at her head, which she barely dodged, though the surprise caused her to drop that sword. I didn't stop, moving forward with various punches and kicks, all of which were either blocked or dodged, though judging from her grunts of pain the ones that she blocked she immediately regretted afterwards. I leaned back, barely avoiding the knife she suddenly had in her hand. She was damn quick and If it weren't for the armor i was wearing on my torso I'd have a few cuts there. Oh fuck this.<p>

I slammed my foot down on hers and judging by her wide eyes it must have hurt. Quickly I elbowed her in the gut and damn did it require some squatting to get that low. The force of the blow caused her to fall back, but my foot was still over hers and left her to fall in such a way that it left her wide open, though I used this advantage to pluck the knives out of her hands before moving my foot off and letting her fall on her back.

Pressing one of her knifes lightly against her pale neck, I smiled at her slightly. That was probably the most fun I've had in a fight in a long time.

"I've got a question for you, too. Who the fuck are you?"

* * *

><p>Ow. Ow. Ow. This guy hit like a truck, just blocking a few of his hits left my teeth jittering so I tried to dodge the rest, which I barely managed to do. Seeing an opening I brought out the knives that Daddy got me and I smiled, I was back in action! At least that's what I thought until I found myself staring up at the ceiling with my own knife held against my neck. Holy shit Daddy was right, this guy was good.<p>

"Pumpkin, don't worry I've got him in my sights if he tries anything I'll kill him."

Daddy's words calmed my fast heart a bit and a smirked at his question. Even if he was good enough to beat me at hand to hand I doubt he could dodge a bullet.

"I'm Hit Girl. And that?" I pointed over to the window where I could see Daddy on the other building, the red light of his gun's scope shining through the window. "Is Big Daddy."

He cursed and I laughed a bit, sitting up as he let go of me, putting his hands up. Seconds later Daddy crashed through the window and into the room, gun still pointed at the bodyguard, who was standing next to a frozen Red Mist.

"You're the guy that's been hitting Frank's warehouses."

I caught the blades he tossed at me out of reflex, shocked at the fact this guy actually knew about Daddy. Daddy nodded, still ready to pull the trigger. The bodyguard shrugged, gesturing between himself and Red Mist.

"We're the guys that'll be hitting Frank's warehouses from now on too."

Wait what. I mean I figured they were here for some other reason, not because they were trying to take down D'Amico as well! Wait. This was even better they could team up with us! I quickly looked over to Daddy who looked like he didn't believe them.

"Daddy! They could team up with us!"

He gave me a look to be quiet and I turned back to the two, frowning. Actually it was kind of weird that these two would be going against their own father and employer. The bodyguard sighed and nudged Red Mist who looked like he had gained some sort of awareness as we talked.

"Chris, why don't you explain to the nice people why you're trying to take down your dad?"


End file.
